Proof of Existence
by Niger Aquila
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Thanks to my beta **Tristifico** for editing this and discussing the plot with me.

This is the last part of a trilogy. _Learn from History_ is the first part and _Friend or Foe _is the second.

Pairing: canon pairing (if any)

--

Proof of Existence

Prologue

_He ran away as quickly as he could. He could not see where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away from this place._

_Just ahead of him, he could see the shadowy outline of what seemed to be a wall, blocking his way. But as he drew closer, he could see that it was not a wall at all, but a stone archway. A tattered black curtain hung from the archway, fluttering slightly even though the air was still._

_He stopped abruptly, frightened, and began to back away from the veil. But even as he did so, he could feel someone approaching him from behind. He spun around, pulling out his wand at the same time._

_A cloaked figure stalked towards him. The pair of crimson red eyes bore into his, but he refused to look away even under the intense gaze._

_The figure stopped when they were only a few feet apart. No words were exchanged; they were not needed._

_He raised his wand as his opponent did the same. They circled each other and as one, raised their wand, intending to kill._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry's eyes snapped open, his heart pounding. He quickly looked around at his surroundings. Finally realizing where he was, he let out a small groan and forced himself to relax.

Just a dream. _That_ dream.

He pushed himself up from the hard ground and leaned back against the nearest wall. Shaking away the images from the dream, he looked down at the necklace he was wearing. Despite everything, he had insisted on keeping it for the past eleven years.

"You'd never leave me alone, would you?" he muttered. Reaching up slowly, he rubbed away the dirt that had gathered on the dull surface of the crystal hanging at the end of the necklace.

He let his hand fell back to his side as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. It grew louder and louder until it finally stopped, followed by a voice.

"Time to go, Potter."

--

A/N: Finally, we've come to the last part! Those who have played the game should know where this title came from.

As I said in the final chapter of _Friend or Foe_, this may not be what you expect. You should be able to gather a few clues from this prologue.


	2. After the End

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: As usual, thanks to my beta **Tristifico**.

--

Proof of Existence

Chapter 1: After the End

After being promoted to the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation four years ago, Percy Weasley had gotten used to handling all kinds of delicate situations. He was no longer the inexperienced officer that he had once been.

So why was he feeling so nervous now?

After all, this was just like any other job, if only a little special in nature… and a lot more personal.

"_To welcome Harry Potter back to the Wizarding World,_" the Minister had said with a pat on Percy's shoulder. "_I trust you to help him with all you can, Percy._"

Shifting slightly in his chair, Percy glanced at the wooden door opposite from him for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had been directed into this small waiting room more than half an hour ago by the Minister himself, who had then left him alone and headed back to the entrance of the building, no doubt to deal with the reporters.

It was a most irregular arrangement, but since Harry was involved, it was necessary. This little event had attracted reporters from all over the wizarding world. Everyone wanted to find out the truth about the man who was both their savior and betrayer; the man who had spent the last ten years in Azkaban and was about to be released today.

Aside from those who had escaped, Harry had been the only loyal Death Eater who had not been sentenced to prison for life. The reason was simple - Harry Potter had won the war for them.

But Harry had not stayed a hero for long. Three months after the war had ended, Harry had shocked the world by confessing to being a Death Eater, a _loyal_ Death Eater. While he had once been tried with the same charge and found innocent, Harry had requested to be tried _again_, one year after his original trial. Percy did not know the full details behind that confession; all Harry had said was that his memories had started to return bit by bit after the final battle.

A sudden noise from behind the wooden door immediately pulled Percy out of his thoughts. He stood up from his chair as the door finally opened. An Auror came in first, followed by a pale Harry Potter.

"I'll take over from here," said Percy to the Auror, who seemed very uncomfortable in Harry's presence. Percy wondered it had anything to do with Rita Skeeter's new book on how Harry's tragic childhood had led him to seek comfort from the Dark Lord Voldemort. The book had quickly become a best-seller.

The young Auror nodded stiffly. He pushed the bag he had been holding to Percy and with a not-so-subtle glance at the long scar on Percy's face, hastily headed back through the wooden door.

As the door closed behind the Auror, Percy turned towards Harry. Ten years of guilt and loneliness had changed the young hero. Compared to when he was seventeen years old, Harry was now much thinner and paler. His black hair was greasy and full of dirt. Behind his messy hair, the look in his green eyes was filled with grim acceptance and a kind of maturity that had not been there before.

"How are you, Harry?" asked Percy tentatively.

Harry looked around the room warily. "It feels strange," he said, "being out here."

"It has been a long time," said Percy, not knowing what exactly he should say in this circumstance.

Harry nodded. He glanced down at himself and grimaced. "I look like a real mess."

"You don't look too bad," said Percy gently.

Harry snorted lightly. A tiny hint of amusement entered his eyes. "That's just because you've seen me worse, Percy."

Percy's lips curled up slightly. "True," he agreed. But before he could say more, a sharp voice coming from the direction of the entrance interrupted him.

"_- to become the next Dark Lord. Is that true?"_

Harry stiffened and Percy barely stopped himself from glaring at the door that led towards the entrance. Even through the closed door, he could still hear the racket caused by the reporters.

"What is this place?" asked Harry, his eyes were sill fixed on the door.

"A Ministry station near the harbor." Percy didn't need to explain that all boats in this harbor had only one destination. "We are not staying here for long," he added hastily, "we are leaving as soon as you're ready."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," said Harry.

"We're not going out there," said Percy. "We're leaving through portkey. An authorized one, of course," he added. He was satisfied when Harry smiled at his joke, even though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"But where are we going? I- I don't think I have anywhere to stay."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "If you want, you can stay at my house until you find a suitable place to move to. It's not big, but there should be enough room for you to stay."

Harry looked taken back. "Percy, you don't have to-"

"I've spoken with Audrey and we both agreed to this arrangement," Percy cut in, smiling slightly as he mentioned his wife. "You are very much welcome, Harry."

"But what about your children?"

"Little Molly was actually the one who invited you. She can't wait to meet you, Harry."

Still looking shocked, Harry hesitated before nodding. "Thank you," he said, with gratitude.

Percy responded by taking out a silver pen from his pocket. He tapped the portkey with his wand and held it out on his palm. "When you're ready, Harry."

--

After showing Harry the way to the bathroom and making sure he had everything necessary for a much-needed shower, Percy walked back to his living room and ran through his mental checklist once again. The Ministry paperwork for Harry's release had been done. The trunk that Harry had left behind at the Burrow years ago was now in the guest bedroom. Audrey had taken the children out and wouldn't be back until the evening so that Harry could rest for the day before having to meet any of them.

Satisfied that he had not missed anything, Percy settled on an armchair before the fireplace and allowed himself to relax.

Today was a special day for the wizarding world. Everyone had been waiting for this day since the trial ten years ago. It was not surprising, Percy supposed, given how Harry's trial had ended. He – like many other – still remembered what Harry had said in the Wizengamot courtroom that day clearly.

_The room was in stunned silence. Almost no one could believe what they were hearing. All eyes in the room were focused on one single person – Harry Potter, their savior._

"_Let me ask you again, Mr. Potter. Do you admit to being involved in activities of the Death Eaters?"_

"_Yes."_

_Several gasps followed Harry's answer. Percy glanced at the first row of the public bench. His family was sitting there. Even from the distance, Percy could see the disbelief on their faces clearly._

"_And do you, Mr. Potter, admit to working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the war?"_

_There was a brief pause, then Harry's quiet voice echoed in the otherwise silent room._

"_Yes."_

_Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, Percy forced himself to focus on his court duty. He grabbed his quill and quickly scribed down what Harry had admitted to. His hand was shaking._

"_Why, Harry?" someone cried out from the audience – Remus Lupin._

_The whispers in the room quieted down at once as everyone waited for Harry's answer. Several in the audience looked as though they were expecting Harry to reveal that it was just part of his plan to defeat Voldemort. But Percy knew Harry was not a spy, but a loyal Death Eater._

"_I don't know."_

_Percy looked up sharply at the unexpected answer._

"_What do you mean by that, Mr. Potter?" said a witch from the Wizengamot._

_Harry looked downward at his hands, which were not bound by the chains on the arms of the chair. "I don't remember," he said, sounding bitter. "If you check St. Mungo's record, you'll see that Voldemort meddled with my memories a year ago. He made me believe that I was captured and placed under his control. But after the war, the false memories he placed on me began to fade. I started to remember what really happened, but not all of it. I know I- I obeyed his orders willingly, but I don't remember why."_

_Percy stared at Harry in shock. Harry didn't remember why he had joined the Death Eaters?_

"_But why would You-Know-Who do that?" In his shock, Percy couldn't see who had spoken up this time._

_Harry hung his head in defeat. "I don't know."_

_Mutters broke out in the room again. Then an old wizard, again from the Wizengamot, asked, almost curiously, "Why did you confess, Mr. Potter? The public considers you a hero, and you could have stayed that way."_

_Harry remained silent for a while, then, for the first time since the trial had begun, he looked over to where Percy's family and some of the Order members were sitting. He quickly averted his gaze again, as if in shame._

"_I am not a hero," he said. His voice was soft but firm. "I can't remember everything that I have done, but I know enough. And I can tell you that to call me a hero will be an insult to those who have fought with their lives against the monster that I called my Lord."_

_Percy would never forget the look of pain in Harry's eyes as he admitted his betrayal in front of all those he cared for._

Expectedly, Harry's confession had had a huge impact on the wizarding world. There had been a long debate on the Ministry's decision to imprison their 'savior'. Some had protested strongly against it, whereas others had found the sentence too light. At the same time, speculations on Harry's unspoken reasons for joining the Death Eaters had flooded the media, ranging from Harry craving for power to Voldemort being Harry's real father. Even after ten years, the mystery was never solved.

And that was why Harry's release from Azkaban today had attracted the attention of the whole world. Catering to their audience's interest, the media had even made Harry's release into some kind of spectacular public event. Everyone believed that the answer to the largest mystery in the century would finally be revealed today.

While Harry could not hide forever, Percy knew that he was definitely not ready to face the world just yet. Thankfully, Minister Shacklebolt shared Percy's opinion and he had been most supportive with the idea of having a former Order member to watch over Harry. So when Percy suggested letting Harry stay with his family, the Minister had agreed almost immediately, saying that Percy was the person that Harry would probably feel most comfortable with.

If anyone had said that to Percy years ago, he probably would have considered it a joke from the twins. After all, he had never been as close to Harry as his parents and siblings. But everything had changed when Harry lost his memories and Percy suddenly found himself being one of the few who knew the truth.

Knowing what Harry had done as a Death Eater, Percy had had a hard time accepting the innocent verdict in Harry's first trial. Professor Dumbledore had told him that revealing the truth would have broken Harry, even though it might have served justice. With the war raging, Percy had little choice but to keep his silence.

But later, when the war was over, Percy had once again felt the heavy weight of the truth. He had been spared from making the hard decision, however, when Harry threw away his fame and confessed to being a Death Eater.

Well aware of what had actually happened, Percy had felt annoyed with all the far-fetched and untrue stories concerning Harry, who he had gained a new respect for after the trial. And so, when the Minister needed someone to check on Harry's condition in Azkaban four months after the trial, Percy had been the first to volunteer.

_Even though the Dementors no longer guarded Azkaban, Percy still had to suppress a shiver as he walked along the dark and foreboding corridor. A sense of hopelessness seemed to fill the place. He turned his head away in disgust as he caught sight of a prisoner trembling at the back of a cell, moaning in hunger._

_Everyone in this place deserved their punishments, Percy told himself firmly._

_He did his best to memorize his way as he followed the Auror accompanying him and walked deeper into the prison. They walked in an uneasy silence. Finally, the Auror stopped before a quiet corridor._

"_That's him," said the Auror, gesturing to the single cell along the corridor._

"_You isolated him from the other prisoners," Percy commented._

"_For his own safety," said the Auror. There was no questioning that the Death Eaters wanted Harry dead more than anything. "Ironic, wouldn't you agree?"_

_Percy said nothing in response. He was never one to appreciate irony, and he had grown to hate it since discovering Harry's secret more than a year ago._

_He glanced at Harry's cell, barely visible from where he stood, wondering - dreading – what he might find behind the barred door. Steeling himself, he turned back to the Auror._

"_Thank you for your assistance," he said. "I should be able find my way back. You may return to your duty."_

_The Auror looked mildly disappointed. Of course, thought Percy grimly, no one could resist the chance to gain first-hand information on Harry Potter._

_Turning away from the Auror's retreating back, Percy pulled out his wand and cast an anti-eavesdropping spell. Being Kingsley's – the Minister's, Percy corrected himself – representative, Percy was allowed to keep his wand. He hesitated for a brief moment before walking down the dark corridor towards Harry's cell._

_His heart cringed at the sight that greeted him. Curled up at the corner of the cell was Harry, his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked much thinner than Percy had last seen him, as though he had barely eaten in the past four months. He was staring blankly at the stone floor of his cell, seemingly unaware of Percy's presence._

"_Harry?" Percy took a step closer towards the barred door._

_Harry tensed and slowly lifted his head. Percy almost flinched at the haunted look in Harry's green eyes._

"_Percy?" Harry's voice was hoarse. "What- why are you here?"_

"_The Minister sent-" Percy cut himself off, realizing uncomfortably that he had never quite treated this visit as a job for the Ministry. "I volunteered to come here," he amended. "I need to talk to you."_

_Harry hung his head. "I can't remember why I did it," he said tiredly. "I've already told Kingsley that the last time he came."_

"_No, I'm not here to get information from you," said Percy, trying to sound reassuring. He paused for a while to regain his composure. He had thought through what he was going to say to Harry long before this moment. "I already knew what happened, Harry. And if you want, I can tell you everything."_

_Harry frowned, growing wary as he looked back at Percy. "What do you mean?"_

_Percy swallowed. "I mean I knew why you became a Death Eater. I've known for more than a year."_

"_What?" Harry's eyes grew wide, finally giving Percy his full attention._

"_I found out by accident," said Percy. "I was talking to you one night when your Mark burned. I believe it was mid-way through your fifth year at that time."_

"_But why didn't you say anything before?" said Harry, staring at Percy in obvious shock. "Who else knew?"_

"_I'm not sure who you have told, but Professor Dumbledore knew," replied Percy. Harry narrowed his eyes. "After your first trial, Professor Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone what I knew. He said it wouldn't be right to judge you when you can't remember what you have done."_

"_But I still killed them," said Harry tightly, "even though I couldn't remember it at that time."_

"_He's just trying to protect you," said Percy. Even though part of him wanted to agree with Harry, it would be too cruel to say it out loud. "But it doesn't matter now," he added, unconsciously glancing at the barred door that separated them._

"_So that's why you hate me," said Harry quietly, "because you knew all along that I'm a murderer and Dumbledore forbid you from telling anyone. I- I'm sorry, Percy."_

"_I don't-" Percy stopped again. He knew had not been too friendly with Harry in the past year. He sighed. "When I found out you're a Death Eater, you told me your reason of joining Voldemort. I agreed to keep it a secret for you because I believed you would not run away from what you have done. And I was… disappointed after your first trial," he admitted. "But I was being unfair. I shouldn't have expected you to admit to something you didn't remember."_

_Harry blinked, as though he didn't know what to make of the situation. "Percy, it's not your-"_

_Percy shook his head. "No Death Eater would ever confess willingly, Harry. What you did was very brave," he said. Crushing down his own uneasiness at the situation, he continued, "I am here because I want to help you, Harry. I don't know how much you remember, but if you want, I can tell you what I know."_

_Something flashed across Harry's eyes at the offer. "Of course I do," he whispered. "Please tell me, Percy."_

_And so Percy did. He told Harry all he knew, about Nicolas Flamel and time travel, about Harry's time with the Death Eaters, and about Harry's real intention in joining Voldemort. It was an odd conversation, since part of what Percy knew had come from Harry himself._

_Harry sat in complete silence throughout Percy's recounting. Recalling the past was hard enough for Percy, he couldn't begin to imagine how Harry must have felt at the moment._

"_I- I traveled to the past?" said Harry in disbelief. "Fifty years into the past?"_

_Percy nodded._

"_And I went to Hogwarts with Tom Riddle for a year?"_

_Percy nodded again. "I know it's hard to believe," he added._

"_It's not that I don't believe you, Percy, you've already told me much more than anyone else has," said Harry. "But why- why can't I remember anything about travelling to the past? My other memories are returning, but there's nothing about fifty years ago."_

"_The memory charm is breaking, but it may take some time before you remember everything," said Percy._

_He had actually spent some time studying the nature of memory charms in the past year. He had wanted to find out the extent of the damage Voldemort had done to Harry's memories. What he had found was not as reassuring as he had he tried to make it sound. It was a miracle that Harry had been able to recover part of his memories at all, considering that it was someone as powerful as Voldemort who had cast the memory charm._

"_I don't understand," said Harry. "What could have happened in one year that would make me- I mean, why would I ever want to redeem Voldemort? That monster took everything away from me." _

_Percy had no answer to that. What could he say? That Harry had once considered Voldemort his "friend"?_

"_I remember the day I took the Dark Mark," Harry continued at Percy's silence, staring downward. "I remember begging him to mark me, even though I had to kill someone to make him accept me. It- it's disgusting." He hugged his knees closer to his chest. "I didn't even hate him. All I wanted was to please him. Every time I think of that memory, I feel like I'm in the mind of a total stranger, even though I know that I'm that stranger." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm not making any sense, am I?"_

_Percy hated seeing Harry looking so distressed and he hated the fact that there was nothing he could do about it. The choices that Harry had made in the past were ones that only Harry himself could understand and the key to understanding everything lay within Harry's memories of what had happened fifty years ago. Percy could only hope that those memories were still intact, for Harry's sake._

After that first time, Percy had continued to visit Harry regularly. Since the paperwork needed to gain permission into Azkaban needed time and Percy refused to use the Minister's name again to gain special entrance, he had limited his visit to around once a year. As much as Percy feared and hated Azkaban, his sense of responsibility had brought him back to the prison year after year– responsibility to monitor Harry's health as a Ministry officer at first; responsibility to help Harry as simply Percy Weasley during the later years.

Probably because Percy had been the one who had told Harry the truth, Harry had expressed a willingness to talk to him which he had not shown anyone else in the Ministry. And that was why Percy knew more about what Harry had gone through in the past ten years more than anyone else. He had witnessed how Harry had nearly broken under the weight of his past crimes, how Harry had struggled to overcome his guilt, and finally, how Harry had managed to push himself back to his feet, if only barely.

And now, more than ever, Percy wanted to be there to make sure Harry didn't succumb to the pressure that he was sure to face very soon.

Lost in his thoughts, Percy nearly missed the sound of the door opening. He looked up just in time to see Harry emerging from the bathroom. After cleaning up, Harry now looked much better than Percy had seen him for a long time. He didn't look as thin as he had been after getting rid of the horrible prisoner rags and changing into clean clothes. His face had also regained some color. Still far from healthy, of course, but it was a start.

Percy stood up as Harry walked over to him. Reaching into his robe pocket, he pulled out what he had brought back from the Ministry earlier that day and held it out to Harry, who visibly froze when he caught sight of what was in Percy's hand.

"Welcome back, Harry," said Percy, smiling gently.

"I thought it was supposed to be snapped," whispered Harry.

"The Wizengamot didn't take away your right to use magic and since you were already of age before the trial, you wand wouldn't be snapped," explained Percy.

Harry stared at his wand for a long time before reaching out hesitantly and taking it from Percy's hand. For some reason, Harry seemed afraid of his wand.

"Do you know how many times I've killed with this wand?" he said quietly, eyeing his wand.

"You've paid for what you've done, Harry," said Percy. "It's time to let the past stay behind."

Harry looked away. "I got much less than what I deserved. You of all people should know that."

"You earned that early release," Percy countered firmly. "You saved a lot of lives by stopping the war, Harry."

Harry glanced at the necklace around his neck. "I didn't save anyone," he said. "All I did was to commit yet another murder."

Percy felt himself tense. Harry had never mentioned to him or anyone else what had happened that day in the Department of Mysteries.

"I used the killing curse," said Harry. His eyes were strangely cold as he spoke. "He wasn't even armed when I killed him."

--

A/N: Yes, it's Azkaban in the prologue. Harry was sent to prison after his seventeenth birthday (around a year after _Friend or Foe_), which makes him twenty-seven in this fic.

The name of Percy's wife and children are from Lexicon. As far as I know, there's nothing known about Audrey Weasley, please correct me if I'm wrong.

And **Cherri202** got the title right. "Proof of Existence" is an area near the end of Kingdom Hearts II (Yes, I like that game). It's a graveyard-like place for those who are never meant to exist.


	3. Forgotten Friendship

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Again, thanks to my beta **Tristifico**.

--

Proof of Existence

Chapter 2: Forgotten Friendship

_He clutched his wand by his side as he walked along the burning street. Lifeless bodies were everywhere. He saw a little girl with blood dripping from her forehead. A boy wearing the Hogwarts uniform. A man whose face was covered by a white mask. He had killed them all._

_He stopped in his tracks as a tall figure appeared before him. He dropped to his knees at once and stared up into the pair of inhuman crimson eyes expectantly, even though he had no idea what he was expecting._

_Then a scream rang out from behind him and he jerked, startled. A cold wave of fear swept over him as he recognized the voice. Still kneeling, he looked over his shoulder just in time to see a familiar redhead falling onto the ground. Their eyes met for a brief second. All he could see in his fallen friend's blue eyes were hatred and betrayal._

Harry woke up screaming. His eyes darted around wildly. It took him a moment to realize that he was not lying on the cold stone floor of his cell, but on a comfortable bed. A second later, the memories of what had happened the day before came back to him. He closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths, trying to clear his mind of the disturbing images from his dream.

Sitting up with some reluctance, Harry surveyed his surroundings. There was a large cabinet by the wall, just next to the door. Facing the window on the other side of the room was a writing desk and Harry's old trunk was placed on the floor beside it. Compared to his little dark cell in Azkaban, this comfortable bedroom was heaven. Everything was clean and orderly, which was not surprising considering whose home it was.

Images of the fallen redhead from his dream flashed before his eyes once again at the thought of Percy Weasley. An overwhelming – yet familiar - sense of guilt seized him and Harry shut his eyes tight, willing himself to calm down.

_Get a grip, Harry_, he told himself sternly.

Over the past ten years, guilt had become his constant companion. Had it not been for Percy's visits, he probably would have been driven insane long ago, especially in the first few years, with his past memories returning bit by bit in a slow, torturous fashion.

All things considered, Percy had every reason to let him rot in Azkaban. Instead, the usually stuffy and uptight Weasley had made it a point to visit him every year, supporting him despite – or perhaps because of - the history between them. And now, the least Harry could do to repay that kindness – a kindness that he hardly deserved - was to make the most of this second chance and stop dwelling in the past.

Or at least die trying to.

Harry let out a defeated sigh when he realized that mere thought of stepping out of this room filled him with dread. To his shame, he found that even though he was glad to be free, he was also terrified to go back to the world that he had not been part of for ten years.

Shaking his head, Harry pushed himself out of the bed and changed into the robe that Percy had prepared for him. He was more than a little embarrassed at the way that Percy seemed to be mothering him – he was twenty seven, for Merlin's sake – and he made a note to himself to buy some new clothes as soon as he had the chance. After a second of hesitation, he picked up his wand from the bedside table and stuffed it into his pocket without sparing it another glance.

There was no more reason to delay the inevitable. Harry called forth whatever was left of his Gryffindor courage and strode out of the room.

--

Molly Weasley stared at the stairs, her breakfast long forgotten. "I heard sounds coming from upstairs, I think he's in the bathroom now," she announced.

Her Mummy chuckled, pouring her a glass of milk. "There's no need to be so nervous, dear."

"I'm not nervous," muttered Molly. She was just excited to have a guest staying over at their house… and probably more than a little scared. But it was only natural, she reasoned. After all, their guest had been in Azkaban since before Molly was even born.

Molly didn't know much about Azkaban, except that it was a prison for the most horrible of wizards and witches. But that had changed around three months ago when she accidentally overheard her Daddy telling Mummy about a prisoner he had just visited there. Not just any prisoners, but a _Death Eater_. And her Daddy had referred to him as a 'friend'.

Like every child her age, Molly had heard horror stories concerning the Death Eaters. She knew that the Death Eaters worked for Voldemort in the war. They killed innocents, they kidnapped children from their parents, and they were _evil_.

That was why it made no sense at all for her Daddy, a hero in the war, to have a friend who was a Death Eater.

When her curiosity became too much to bear, she finally decided to ask her Daddy about it. To her surprise, her Daddy had become so uneasy with her questions that he had even forgotten to reprimand her for eavesdropping. She had learned much that day, not only about the identity of that mysterious Death Eater, but also about the Weasleys - her own family. She still remembered that conversation clearly. It had started with a most unexpected question.

"_What do you know about Harry Potter, Molly?"_

_Molly's eyes widened. No Weasley ever talked about Harry Potter. It was a rule! It was a rule because whenever that name was mentioned, her Grandma would cry and everyone else would become very upset._

_In her confusion, Molly barely managed to mutter, "Only his name."_

_Her Daddy nodded, not at all surprised, and carried her onto his laps. "I have known Harry for a long time," he began quietly. "He and your Uncle Ron were in the same year at Hogwarts. They were best friends since their first year. Sometimes during summer holidays, Harry would visit the Burrow and spent a few weeks with our family. Your Grandma was really fond of him." He paused briefly before continuing, "But then the war started and things became… difficult. We all had to choose a side, and Harry chose to become a Death Eater."_

_Molly gasped. Harry Potter was a Death Eater? Was that why everyone avoided talking about him? But why was her Daddy telling her-_

"_You- you were visiting him, weren't you, Daddy?" she asked suddenly. "That Death Eater you were visiting in prison-"_

"_Yes, it's Harry," said her Daddy quietly._

"_But why?" she cried, unaware that her voice was growing louder and louder. "Why would you visit him? He has hurt Grandma and Aunt Ginny and- and everyone!"_

_Her Daddy sighed. "Harry has done some horrible things as a Death Eater, but he has also done this world a lot of good. It was largely thanked to him that we are at peace now."_

_Molly frowned. "How?" _

"_He turned back to our side, Molly. In the end, Harry chose to fight against Voldemort instead of helping him," An odd look crossed her Daddy's face as he said that. "And in the final battle, Harry defeated him."_

_It took Molly a moment to realize what that meant. "Harry Potter was the one who defeated Voldemort?"_

_Her Daddy nodded. "Harry won the war for us. He would have been praised as a hero, but he threw that away and took responsibility for what he has done as a Death Eater. He turned himself in to the Ministry after the war and he has been staying in Azkaban ever since."_

_Molly swallowed and leaned in closer to her Daddy for comfort._

"_Harry felt so guilty for the crimes he has committed that it's hurting him badly everyday, even now. That's why I visited him. It was the least I could do after all he'd done for us."_

_Molly was beginning to understand what had happened. "But everyone else still hates him. They never talk about him."_

"_They don't hate him, Molly," said her Daddy, again looking uncomfortable. "They were just hurt by his choices. Harry used to be very close to our family."_

_Molly sat in silence, thinking about Harry Potter, who had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, who was a Death Eater turned good, who was also her Daddy's friend. She bit her lip and made her decision._

"_Do you think I can meet him too, Daddy?"_

Since that conversation three months ago, Molly had learned much more about Harry Potter. From what her Daddy had told her, Harry Potter had saved Aunt Ginny's life when he was still a student at Hogwarts. And when her Daddy was captured during the war, Harry Potter had also been the one who saved him. Finding out all these about the one man who had always been a mystery to her had been both exciting and frightening. And today, she was finally going to meet him in person.

She didn't have to wait long. She looked up sharply as she heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Beside her, her Daddy rose from his seat.

A man came into view. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around uncertainly. He was very thin and he looked as though he had been starved for ages. His black hair hung around his shoulders messily, sticking out in odd directions despite the length. Behind the pair of glasses, his green eyes were dull and lifeless. Molly shivered.

Her Daddy was the one who broke the silence. "Good morning, Harry."

"Morning, Percy." Harry Potter's voice was softer than Molly had imagined.

Feeling suddenly nervous as her Daddy led their guest into the room, Molly hastily shifted her gaze downward. She could hear her Mummy talking to Harry Potter now. And then-

"And this is my daughter Molly."

Molly tensed as she felt her Daddy's hand on her shoulder. She stood up and greeted their guest politely.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter."

She looked up and found herself looking into the green eyes that had scared her just moments ago. They didn't seem as lifeless now and Molly could see – to her amazement – that Harry Potter seemed to be just as nervous as she was.

"Nice to meet you, Molly," he said, smiling. "And please, call me Harry."

Molly smiled back shyly.

The breakfast that followed was a quiet affair. No one talked much, except Molly's one-year-old sister Lucy, who was making funny noises as she was fed. Molly noticed that her Daddy was not reading the _Prophet_ today like he usually did in the morning. In fact, the newspaper was nowhere in sight, even though she was certain that the delivery owl had already arrived.

Sitting across from her Daddy was Harry Pot- _Harry_. He was taking sips from his cup of tea, having already finished eating. He had only eaten very little. When her Mummy commented on it in concern, he had said something about his stomach not being used to too much food. Molly didn't understand what he meant, but she didn't think it would be polite to ask.

Then, before Molly realized it, breakfast was over. After telling Molly to look after Lucy, her Mummy gathered the dishes and retreated into the kitchen. Molly obediently cradled her sister in her arms and smiled as Lucy's little hand reached up to her. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Harry watching her. She struggled to hide her discomfort and was relieved when, moments after, Harry turned his attention back to her Daddy.

"Percy?" Harry sounded uncertain.

"Is there anything you need, Harry?"

Molly shifted in her seat. She concluded that since she was sitting right next to the adults and no one had told her to leave, she was not eavesdropping.

"I plan on visiting him today," said Harry.

Molly didn't know who Harry was referring to, but she could feel her Daddy tense up beside her.

"Everything went wrong after he- since that day," Harry explained. "If I am to leave the past behind and start over again, I have to speak to him, just once more."

There was a pause, then, "Do you want me to accompany you? I have to go back to the Ministry today, but-"

"No, I can manage by myself," Harry paused. He sounded uncertain when he continued, "Is- is that all right, Percy? For me to visit him, I mean."

"Of course," the answer came swiftly. There was a hint of surprise in Percy's voice.

"Thank you."

"Harry, you don't have to ask for permission. You were his best friend."

"_Best friend_," Harry repeated with an odd undertone. "I don't think that counts for much anymore… after everything."

Molly wondered what Harry was talking about and why her Daddy had winced at Harry's statement. She didn't have the chance to find out the answer though, since her Daddy had finally deemed it unsuitable for her to listen in to his conversation with Harry.

"Molly, why don't you go play upstairs in your room with Lucy?"

Molly wanted to protest, but there was a guest in the room and she had to be on her best behavior. She reluctantly obeyed her Daddy's order.

--

The second wizarding war ended in June. Counting from when Voldemort had been resurrected, the war had lasted two years. It was relatively short compared to some other wizarding wars in history, but still many had died before the end of the nightmare. Among them were those who had sacrificed their lives in order to protect the world from Voldemort. To honour what they had done for the world, the Ministry had set up a cemetery and a memorial on a hill near Hogsmeade. The location had been chosen because Hogwarts was the battlefield of most important – and the very last battle in the war – the Battle of Hogwarts.

Around nine months after Voldemort had declared open war against the wizarding world, the Ministry of Magic had been taken. It had been October when the Ministry fell, and from that point on, with Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster, Hogwarts had become the last standpoint against Voldemort and his armies.

The famous Battle of Hogwarts took place in June, but Voldemort had made his first move to remove the last obstacle to his conquest long before that. Two months following the fall of the Ministry, Voldemort had sent his warning to Hogwarts' staff and students. It had been a Hogsmeade weekend – one of the few that had not been cancelled, and the Death Eaters had chosen that day to raid the magical village. More than half of those who had died in Hogsmeade that day were not yet of age.

Memories of the raid and all that had happened because of it kept playing back in Harry's mind as he walked up the stairs leading to the cemetery. As he came closer to his destination, the sick feeling in the stomach worsened. He was not worthy of this place. This was a place reserved solely for the heroes of the war, and despite what Percy had said, Harry knew very well that he was not welcomed here.

Still physically weak after his stay in Azkaban, Harry was panting heavily when he reached the top of the stairs. He could see the war memorial from there, but it was the person standing in front of the memorial stone that drew his attention. The first thought that crossed his mind was to flee and come back another time. He banished that cowardly thought immediately and forced himself to move forward. Sensing his presence, the person turned around and let out a small gasp.

"Harry."

"Hermione," the name came out in a whisper.

The last time Harry had seen her was in the Wizengamot courtroom. They were both seventeen then. Compared to Harry, who could barely recognize himself in front of a mirror, Hermione hadn't changed much in the past ten years, at least in appearance. Her hair seemed longer and her face sharper. She held herself with an air of someone of authority, which she was. According to Percy, Hermione had been working in influential position in the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"I was waiting for you. I thought you might come here today," said Hermione. "I knew you'd want to visit him once you were-" she closed her eyes, and her calm façade shattered. "Oh, Harry, what have they _done_ to you?"

Harry winced. "Azkaban does that to a person, Hermione," he said. "You know I deserve that."

Hermione looked pained, but she didn't contradict his statement. "In your trial, you said your memories were returning," she said carefully. "Do you remember what happened now?"

"There are still holes in my memories, but I can recall almost everything that happened in our fifth year," said Harry, knowing where this conversation was going. He glanced at his covered left forearm. "I suppose want to know why?"

"You _suppose_ I want to know why?" said Hermione sharply. She took in a deep breath, obviously trying to regain her composure. It wasn't working. "So you are willing to share your secrets now, Harry Potter? It has been _ten_ _years_! Twelve if you count from the moment you travelled back in time."

Harry's head jerked up. "What did you say?"

"You told Ron and me about it, remember?" said Hermione. "That's all you've ever explained to us."

"Hermione, I-"

"Professor Dumbledore told me about Alex, Harry," Hermione cut in, and Harry froze at the mention of his supposed alter ego. "I was trying to find out what exactly had happened to you, because it made absolutely no sense that you of all people would work for Voldemort. I knew everything started when you travelled back in time, but I couldn't figure out what could have changed you so much. In the end I decided to ask Professor Dumbledore – his portrait - directly. He told me that you and Tom Riddle were- were best friends in the past. And you became a Death Eater because-"

"Because I wanted to redeem him," Harry finished, when Hermione looked as though she was unable to continue. "I was such a fool."

He avoided her eyes, too ashamed of himself. Ron and Hermione were both his friends too, his best friends, and yet he had chosen his supposed friendship with Riddle over them, over everyone who had ever cared for him.

"I don't understand," said Hermione. She looked calmer now, but no less frustrated. "What made you think that Voldemort could- could turn back? Has he done anything-"

Harry shook his head. Hermione's attempt to _make sense_ of what he had done only made matters worse, because there was no reason behind his horrible choice, or at least none that Harry could remember in any case.

"I don't understand my own decision any better than you do, Hermione," he admitted quietly. "Part of my memories never returned. I don't remember travelling to the past and I don't remember being 'Alex' at all."

Hermione looked surprised, then thoughtful. "It's possible for the victims of memory charms to recover part of their memories, but lose the rest of them forever," she said, mostly to herself.

Harry found that the possibility of never knowing what happened between him and Tom Riddle in the past didn't bother him as much now as it had been years ago, when Percy first told him about Alex. In fact, Harry was horrified by the length that he, as Alex, had been willing to go in the name of 'friendship'. If having those memories back meant turning him into that person – that ruthless fool – again, then perhaps it was best to let Alex stay dead. He told Hermione as much.

"You killed for him, didn't you?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

"I was a Death Eater, Hermione," said Harry softly. "It was more than just a name and a mark. I did what he told me to."

"And the Inferi?"

Harry bowed his head. "I was responsible for controlling them during raids."

Hermione looked away from him, blinking away tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, though he doubted it meant anything to her.

"I've guessed as much, especially after seeing what you did in Hogsmeade," said Hermione. "It's just different to hear you admitting- Oh, how _could_ you, Harry?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated his words, since that was all he could say.

They stood in silence for a long while, until Hermione's whispered question broke the suffocating atmosphere.

"Did you succeed, then? In… redeeming him?"

Harry stiffened. "What?"

Hermione sighed impatiently. "We were all battling at Hogwarts while you dueled with Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. You never told anyone how he died but, to be frank, Harry, it didn't seem possible for you to win against him in a direct duel."

"So that's why you think something else must have happened?" said Harry as images of that disastrous duel between him and Voldemort flashed before his eyes. "Why does it matter, anyway? Redeemed or not, he's dead now. Isn't that what's important?" he said somewhat coldly.

Hermione studied him with a frown. "It certainly doesn't matter to _me_, Harry," she said quietly.

Harry clenched his jaws and turned away from her. Why should he care if Voldemort was redeemed or not when he died? He had killed that monster years ago.

A hand touched his arm and he looked up sharply. Hermione was smiling at him sadly.

"Come on, Harry, you plan to go to the cemetery, don't you?" she said.

"Yes," said Harry, eager to end their discussion of Voldemort. "I owe him an explanation, and an apology."

They walked towards the cemetery together in silence, both lost in their thoughts. The painful sight of row upon row of tombstones soon came into their view.

"I'll leave you to talk to him in private then, Harry," said Hermione softly, stopping at the entrance of the cemetery.

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Hermione," he said. "And I'm truly sorry for… everything."

Hermione averted her eyes from his gaze. After a moment, she turned around and quietly walked away without acknowledging Harry's apology.

Harry closed his eyes. He was not surprised that Hermione refused to forgive him – how could she? – but it still hurt a lot.

Shaking his head, Harry turned his attention back to what his original task. He slowly walked into the cemetery and made his way carefully among the graves, retracing the path that he had taken when he last visited this place the day before his trial. Finally, he reached the grave that he had come for. His throat tightened as he stared at the tombstone before him.

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_March 1, 1980 __–__ December 14, 1996_

_Beloved son, brother and friend_

--

A/N: I didn't want to kill off Ron, honestly, but... there's a reason for it. His death started everything and eventually led to Voldemort's death. You'll find out more in the next chapter. And there's more to Harry's confession than just Harry feeling guilty, Percy doesn't know the whole truth yet.


End file.
